


Party Rock Falls

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias, The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 (Video Game), Various Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Parody, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party Rock Falls is an eclectic little town...come on over and meet some of the residents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Rock Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This was another way I used to murder time between seasons of The Borgias and True Blood. After many forays into sheer absurdity I corrupted my town and it's now unplayable. Two PC's, four laptops, various machine crashes and 8 years later, my poor, original Sims 2 EP's are glitchy as a mofo lol. At least I had some movies and snapshots left. This was a little labor of love because playing the Borgias on my game was a hoot and it's nice to have proof that it wasn't all in my head. Anyway, I won't bore anyone with another installment of this. I hope anyone gets even one chuckle out of it. If you happen to be reading this, thanks for stopping by!

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Micheletto Harris**  


Party Rock Falls' resident Don Juan

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**74 FoggyMountainBreakdown Lane**

Micheletto had an affair with Priya Ramaswami while she was married to her husband, Sanjay. Priya moved in with him for a while not knowing that she was pregnant; when she and Micheletto found out Micheletto thought the baby was Sanjay's and kicked her out. Priya moved back into the condo with Sanjay, who wanted her back, and had her baby; much to Sanjay's consternation and her own surprise, it turned out that the baby was very obviously Micheletto's and Priya promptly and legally changed the child's name from Sanja to Micheletta Corella. Volatile times returned for the embattled couple.  
Micheletto, upon learning that Micheletta was actually his, began a campaign to woo and win Priya back even though he was seeing Andrea Hogan off and on and had two children with her, Harris Corella and Sean Harris Hogan, as well; he was also trysting with Helena Adieaux, another dark-haired exotic beauty who was new in town and a singer living in a womens' hotel with other up-and-coming entertainers.  
During this turbulent time Micheletto would show up at Priya's door and engage in regular fisticuffs with Sanjay, who by that time was severely depressed, emasculated and broken. Soon after, during a particularly harsh winter, Sanjay became suicidal and began to starve himself. Emaciated, dejected, and buried under eight feet of snow, Sanjay had a near-death experience where he suffered from hypothermia during a blizzard on his own front porch . After his recovery he and Priya went through a bitter divorce and gave her the condo in the settlement, happy to just get away from her.  
Free to marry again Priya did just that and had a lovely wedding at Micheletto's palatial estate high atop Foggy Mountain Breakdown Lane after Micheletto constructed a room for their daughter. The wedding was a lovely affair attended by Andrea Hogan, Helena Adieaux, who both held no animosity towards the couple at all, and a host of other close friends.  
By all accounts the marriage and family, so far, is a happy one. Still emotionally attached to her first home, Priya maintains ownership of the Ocean View condo and rents it out as an income property because her husband is hot-tempered and she's not stupid.

**Bobby Khanivahl**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Ocean View Condominiums**  


Bobby is another Party Rock Falls Lothario. Married to Jenny and the father of three wonderful children with her: Roberta, Roberto and Jenna. Sadly, both Bobby and Jenny were highly-sexed and unfaithful to each other. Bobby, a raging bi-sexual, carried on shamelessly with ten lovers at once during one point early in the marriage; when he fathered a child with Andrea Hogan, Andy, it was enough for Jenny to finally send her husband packing.  
A big-deal business tycoon and real estate developer, Bobby moved into posh digs in his own beachfront development, the tony Ocean View Condominiums in a separate unit from his lover, Andrea Hogan and their love-child, Andy. Although estranged from all of his children he reaches out to them often to come and visit. The condo boasts lovely wooded trails and award-winning recreational facilities that his children take advantage of, even though they all routinely ignore their father. Up in years and close to retirement, Bobby spends his leisure time hosting weekend-long poker parties with close friends and other Ocean View residents. He hopes to bridge the gap in his relationships with all of his children before he dies and never gives up his endeavor to become closer to them all.

**Ocean View Condominiums**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Ocean View, a five-unit development owned by Bobby Khanivahl, is a haven by the sea. At present there is one vacant unit owned by former resident Priya Harris.  
Aside from Bobby, current residents are:  


**Cyd Roseland, Gold Farmer**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Cyd is a nice guy who moved in with is dog, Porthos. Unfortunately, Porthos got lost on the vast grounds and then trapped on a fenced vacant lot without food or water for days. Upon his rescue Cyd was deemed unfit as a pet owner and Porthos was removed and now awaits adoption. Although broken up about losing his dog Cyd has immersed himself in his work and hot, nasty sex with the many beautiful female denizens of Party Rock Falls.

 

**Dham Butterphaze**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Dham is a young schoolteacher and recent transplant from Canada. Though not the most beautiful of women, she is kind, caring, has a wonderful sense of humor, and kills at poker. Though dateless and lonely she and Bobby have been growing quite friendly over the weekly poker games. She's keeping her cool because she knows that Andrea Hogan, a frequent visitor, is still in love with the suave, handsome, sexy elder and has a mean right hook. She had a disastrous and volatile affair with now fellow resident, Goopy GilsCarbo, that ended when Goopy began cheating on her with Dagmar Bertino. Goopy moved out of their unit and into the front unit, formerly owned by Bobby Khanivahl's lady love and baby mama, Andrea Hogan.  
Dham has recently met and made good friends with Helena Adieaux, a lovely young singer residing at nearby Mermaid Lane. She spends a good deal of her off-time visiting Helena, enjoying her performances and meeting the interesting new people that the venue attracts. She hopes to meet a good man, fall in love and have a family of her own someday.  
When not visiting with friends, keeping her cool over Bobby or losing it at the sight of Goopy and Dagmar, she spends way too much time overheating in the hot tub. Being a terrible cook, she has caused enough visits from the Party Rock Falls Fire Department to madden the other residents and Bobby, as well, as fire insurance premiums have caused Association fees to skyrocket.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

This is another reason she keeps her truest feelings for Bobby a secret, at least until she learns how to boil water.

 

**Goopy and Dagmar GilsCarbo**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Goopy moved in with Dham Butterphaze basically because he was homeless. A recent film school graduate, he was broke and unemployed and Dham was desperate for love. One fateful day, and due to a route reassignment, Goopy met Dagmar as she delivered the mail. It was love at first sight and a torrid affair followed.  
Dagmar seemed to be a good luck charm in his life: Goopy got a job at the local library as a microfiche technician, bought a car and started driving around Party Rock Falls filming footage for his independent documentary, _"The Walking Widows of Widows Walk"_. For shits and giggles the Library Director, upon viewing Goopy's finished work, decided to give the film a public showing. To everyone's surprise the film became a sensation. After coming to the attention of the brass at Sims Broadcasting Network Goopy got a job as a contributing Home Video Editor. He broke up with Dham and married Dagmar, who quit the Post Office for a nice, climate-friendly position as a mailroom tech at SBN. The two are currently working together on a new documentary and planning to move into a house of their own before Dham burns down the condo or tries to beat Goopy's ass again, whichever comes first.  
Former residents:  
Sanjay Ramaswami  
Priya Ramaswami Harris  
Andrea Hogan and baby son, Andy

**15250 Mermaid Lane**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

This opulent residence is a womens' hotel that houses only four talented, lovely artists at any given time. Boasting a huge performance hall and a public Olympian pool, the hotel draws many visitors and hopeful residents-in-waiting.  
Current Residents:  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Helena Adieaux, singer**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Audrey Heartburn, actor/singer/dancer/Turkish Delight Wrangler (Mastic Master)**  


[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Giulia Robbery, actor**  


[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Angela Bassinette, actor**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Widow's Walk Simetery**

It's a small town...and a small simetery...for now. It ain't Forest Lawn, but who do you think the Grim Reaper is speed-dialing when Sims drop dead on your lawn? Duh.  
Situated on acres and acres of prime beachfront land along Ocean View Drive, this lovely memorial park is a beautiful final resting place for the recently departed and still-breathing Sims alike. Come visit your loved ones that have passed on in a lovely garden setting and sit under the cool shade of sprawling Cypress trees and Whispering Willows that almost seem to cry out "Boo!" But not really. ::cough, cough::  
Have pesky ghost problems at home? Grandma or Grandpa a little too attached to that room in the attic or the carport up the driveway? Is that bump in the night Aunt Jane cruising the the fridge and scaring the Be-Jesus out of you as you hunt for that midnight snack? Tired of paying that hefty laundry bill because Uncle Joe shows up nightly causing you to shit your pants? No problem! A simple phone call to Widow's Walk Simetery and one of our caring Tombstone Technicians will come move that grave for you and help take the "P" out of your carpet cleaning nightmares and back in "Rest In Peace".  
Open 24 hours and 7 days a week Widow's Walk is available anytime you feel the need to stop by and shed a tear...or kick a grave—hey, we don't judge. Have a picnic by the pond or hook a worm to your pole and catch dinner, a date or both!

**Widow's Walk Funeral Parlor**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Is there ever anything appealing about death? Maybe, if you owed an astronomical amount in back taxes...or had rectal cancer. Even if that's not the case the professionals at Widow's Walk Funeral Parlor are here to help you in your time of sorrow—to assist you in easing your loved one on to their final destination in style and grace...as well as some hefty simoleans from your wallet.  
Was your hubby smashed by a satellite? Did your side-piece, who was about to rat you out and extort your for major simoleans, conveniently drown in the pool when ~~you removed~~ the ladder strangely disappeared? Did your Servo go batshit and electrocute a guest? Not to worry! Trained at the legendary Fisher  & Diaz School of Bad-Ass Morticianing, our Funerary Artisans have you covered! We'll ensure that your dearly departed will look so amazing that you'll swear that they need to die all over again! Or that you'll need to call a lawyer. But rest as easy as the cold soul on the slab—really—because they're dead...deader than dead. We promise.

**Fondue Family**  


[](http://photobucket.com/)[](http://photobucket.com/)

**77 Blowhole Avenue**  


Henry and Francie Fondue seemed happy—until all of the babies came; after the birth of Frank, Peter, Seymour, Ford and Jayne in rapid succession, Francie snapped as she struggled through bouts of crippling post-partum depression with each child. Francie had been a promising singer and Henry a talented musician in his own right. But with so many mouths to feed and deeply concerned about his wife he gave up his dreams and got busy working hard to provide for his large family as a Battle of the Bands Judge for Party Rock Falls Unified School District. Francie, frustrated and overwhelmed, descended into madness. During a particularly harrowing time the couple lost all of their children to Child Protective Services; soon after, Francie took her own life.  
Despondent but determined to get his children back Henry married his maid, Robin, who had been the only one truly there for his children in their young turbulent lives. It was solely because of Robin, who was able to legally adopt all of the Fondue children and bring them back home, that Henry got a second lease on life with his family. Although he loved his children dearly Henry was an absent father; if not for Robin, who loved them all as if they were her natural-born children, they would have grown up badly.  
Alas, Robin wasn't blonde enough for Henry, his truest weakness where women are concerned. He divorced Robin for Suzanne, a blonde gold-digger he met as she trolled Widow's Walk Simetery on a visit there one day with his children. Needless to say all of the children hate Suzanne and she doesn't care very much for them, either. Despite the fact that his children and third wife don't get along well at all, Henry and Suzanne are, quite selfishly, very happy with each other.  
Frank, the oldest son, developed a crush on the Social Worker, Lucinda, that came to the house often, taking him and his siblings away and then returning them; when he became an adult he proposed to and then married her. Frank and Lucinda promptly got jobs and then moved out of Henry's house into one of their own.  
Peter, Seymour, Ford and Jayne are now teenagers with busy lives of their own. Peter and Jayne aspire to careers as entertainers, like their parents before them; Peter aches to leave Party Rock Falls altogether while Jayne has set her sights on the Womens Hotel on Mermaid Lane as the first stop on her path to fame and fortune. She sneaks out of the house often to visit the residents there, much to the chagrin of her father.  
Robin Fondue, still very hurt over the fact that Henry never really loved her and used her just to get his children back, continues to try and move on with her life. Unable to afford a house of her own she has approached Priya Harris about renting her vacant condo at Ocean View. Although Priya really sympathizes with Robin the rent that she is asking is more than Robin can afford. Bobby Khanivahl, upon hearing from Priya of Robin's plight, informed Robin that he will be building several apartment complexes and told her that if she had a job at all he would rent a unit to her.  
Robin is currently seeking employment and living out of her car until those two developments occur. She sees the Fondue children around town but her shame and sorry circumstances keep her from approaching them.

**Franc Hunkgella**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

**24421 Widow's Walk Drive**  


Franc got his interesting start in life as the son of traveling circus llama handlers, Tomas and Phitiput. Tired of witnessing the abuses of llamas held in captivity, Tomas and Phitiput quit the circus and became world-renowned wildlife advocates and founders of Llama Llove International, devoting the rest of their lives to the preservation of llamas worldwide.  
Tragically, during an expedition in the Andes mountains, Tomas and Phitiput lost their lives after they ate servings of bad Baked Alaska, leaving little Franc an orphan. Feeling awful and more than responsible, the natives raised Franc as their own. At the age of sixteen he inherited a small lump sum of simoleans set aside in trust for him, returned to the world and went to college where he majored in economics.  
With his new-found knowledge, and expertise in money matters that led to a host of savvy investments, Franc continues his parents dream of ensuring the safety and preservation of llamas. Currently the sitting CFO of LLI, LLC, Franc enjoys a life of luxury and jet-sets around the world administering to the many branches of the organization, educating the world about llamas, as well as making time as a playboy extraordinaire.  
During a trip to Party Rock Falls to give a speech at a llama symposium, hosted by town notable, Warren Beauty, Franc fell in love with the place and promptly settled down, buying a lovely little beachfront property that he has called home for the past ten years.  
Young and dashing, he met the vivacious and beautiful Ann Mahrgrock, a party girl with hair-trigger ovaries and a lust to match his own. Though he loves her dearly Ann refuses to settle down with any man and has several other children by almost every man she's ever been with. Franc now spends his free time enjoying his home, his friends and now his two children with Ann, Hunklin and Franclin. Endeavoring to raise his sons in a more stable environment, Franc has obtained custody of Franclin and is actively seeking to gain custody of Hunklin.  
In a strange twist of events Franc has also taken a liking to the latest of Ann's conquests, the young and confused paperboy, Derek Vijayakar. Derek, seduced by the voracious Ann on a rainy Saturday afternoon, fell hard for the sexy older woman only to be wantonly cast aside when Ann found a newer distraction. Franc took pity on the poor boy, whose life and reputation became ruined after the scandalous affair. When Derek learned that he was to be a father, Franc took the boy in and now serves as his mentor and benefactor, as he prepares to send Derek off to college to help meet his goal of being able, someday, to provide for himself, his child and be a real father.  
Franc's closest and best buddy is next-door neighbor Warren Beauty.

**Beauty Family**  
**24419 Widow's Walk Drive**  
[](http://photobucket.com/)

Warren Beauty and Annette Stunning met on the set of their first movie together, _"Ride the Wild Llama"_ ; it was his first foray into the plight of llamas, his first acquaintance with Franc Hunkgella and his first experience with true love.  
Up to that point Annette Stunning had been more than aware of her co-star's certified bachelor status and was not even impressed by him. Over the course of filming her attitude changed greatly and she became known as "The Woman Who Tamed Warren Beauty". Truth be told, he tamed her more than she tamed him. Twenty-five years his junior Annette accepted his proposal of marriage and the two began a happy life together. With their daughters, Regine and Shirlia, and their devoted Servos, Rhett and Scarlett, their union is one of the most solid celebrity marriages in Tinseltown and Party Rock Falls' most prestigious star couple.  
Both major art enthusiasts, philanthropists and avid sailors, Warren, Annette and family enjoy sailing the ocean, traveling the world and spending as much time with each other as possible. Warren, while still very much in demand, is considering retiring; Annette has just returned from a long engagement on the London stage and is taking much needed time off.  
Their desire to raise their children far away from from New York and Hollywood has resulted in their two lovely daughters being well-balanced and happy. Regine, outgoing and bright, is active in school and has a secret crush on Franc Hunkgella; Shirlia, outspoken and politically inclined, advocates for herself and other Party Rock Falls citizens in the LGBT community. Their parents are equally proud of them both.

[](http://photobucket.com/)[](http://photobucket.com/)[](http://photobucket.com/)

**Von Krazee Family**  
**von Krazee Institute**  
**Ocean View Drive**  


Karljung Sigfrud von Krazee was a leading psychoanalyst in his field. After having studied with the greatest psychoanalysts of his time and teaching at the most prestigious universities around the world, Karljung settled in Party Rock Falls and opened the doors of his institute when he was seventy years young. Devoted to his work all of his natural life he was surprised to find himself smitten with his young colleague, Lakshimi Traver, and was soon embroiled in a hot May-December romance. The two married and had two children, Traver and Karly. Where Karljung was immersed in his work Lakshimi more than compensated her children with her own love and affection and in her husband's stead. Even with that the children dearly loved their father.  
Lakshimi met her unfortunate demise at a young age. After having been bitten and turned by a vampire patient of Karljung's, Lakshimi struggled to adapt to the rigors of her nocturnal hours against the needs of her family in the sunlit hours of the day. One fateful morning, after she had seen the children off to school, and unable to access the house through Karljung's locked office doors, Lakshimi turned into a bat and tried to fly to the back door; unable to reach it in time she died in the burning rays of the morning sun.  
The heartbroken family carried on bravely. Again, Karljung immersed himself in his work and hired a new assistant, Karen Gast. Karen took an instant liking to the children and they to her. Because Karljung was so up in age, it was Karen who suggested that they marry so that she could help raise the two youngsters. Karljung agreed. Within several Sim years of their marriage Karljung died.  
After Karljung died Karen Gast von Krazee carried on his practice. The children were teenagers by then, had grown up well and were involved in their own lives, which left Karen free to work without feeling any guilt about neglecting them. Dinner together every night, however, was a routine that was happily non-negotiable.  
Traver von Krazee, a straight A+ student and handsome heart-throb, happily dating his current high school love, Ivy Copur, is looking forward to adulthood and sexual intercourse.  
Karly von Krazee, also a braniac, is a happy-go-lucky young lady; part of a whole new generation of females in a swoon over Warren Beauty, Karly can often be found skipping about town with nothing else in particular on her mind at all.

[](http://photobucket.com/)

 

**Beulah Family**

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Boris Beulah is a recent transplant from parts unknown to Party Rock Falls. He presents as a rough, rugged, biker dude, but doesn't own a hog; his tats are impressive, his muscles even more so; foreign-sounding and even stranger-looking, he is oddly attractive, whether looking chav-tastic in his casual wear or the three-piece suit he wears to work. The rumors floating around town about him are legion and full of color—and some not very far off of the mark; he and his daughter both sound vaguely Russian but look like someone had a definite go with Pollination Technician 9; however, no one can be sure as neither one of them are green-skinned.  
The truth is that Boris is a Priyapat survivor and formerly of the KGB. As an agent he met and apprehended the beautiful Malaysian Princess-turned-infamous international jewel thief, Bindi Tho-Pinga LoKatoh. Against all odds the two fell in love and escaped the authorities; soon after Bondi was born. But Bindi was not cut out for motherhood or domestic life; she slipped away from Boris to pull one last heist in Italy and died in a daring, but fatal, gondola chase with the Polizio di Stato.  
Feeling crushed and betrayed at the news of the death of his lover, Boris bundled up his precious baby daughter and, with forged passports, made his way to Party Rock Falls, a fugitive from his country and his government. Even though he has bountiful funds in 15 Swiss bank accounts Boris is living frugally in the poorest part of town; Bondi will want for nothing, but he knows that he must maintain a low profile.  
They make friends easily with their neighbors, hosting frequent casual get-togethers in the front yard over beer, belches, and barbecue; life so far is good and Bondi is happy, ignorant of her parents past lives.  
But lately, Boris has been seeing a strange woman about town; a beautiful woman—a woman who looks very much like one he thought was dead. Is it Bindi or just his paranoid, over-wrought imagination? Could it really be her? And if it is, should he kill her all over again? Or throw her to the floor and make mad, passionate love to her? Or throw her to the floor, make mad, passionate love to her and kill her all over again? One thing he does know for sure? When the time is right he will find out, one way...or another...

 

[](http://photobucket.com/)

 

Other town notables include:

[](http://photobucket.com/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)

Next Chapter: Invasion of the Porn Stars

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
